Night Fury
by catchingfury
Summary: The world has once again been put into imminent danger from the Decepticons and the Autobots must fight back in the endless waging war. Holly Connor is an unlikely college student who becomes tied up with Bumblebee, who grows an unlikely fondness for the girl, Optimus Prime, and other Autobots. Why has she been brought into this? Why does Bumblebee care for her? Bumblebee/OC
1. Toothless

Ch 1: Toothless

10 endless minutes remained ticking away at the clock which seemed to mock me as I stared. 10 minutes more and I would be free of this dreadful confinement of my lecture of anatomy and physiology. My eyes unhurriedly scanned back to my professor as I paused my doodling of miscellaneous objects in my notebook. At long last, the clock striked 2, and I flew out of the lecture hall, finished with my sophomore year in college. I quickly made my way to the commuter parking lot where my chariot awaited me; more like a 2,000 pound metal box on wheels, but nonetheless I was ecstatic to be out of school for the summer. I pushed the clutch of my car in and put it in neutral, awaiting the gentle pur of the engine to greet me. The air freshener, which was a cut out of the adorable black dragon from _How To Train Your Dragon_ swung from side to side with the breeze that passed through the open windows of my car. The dragon had been hanging there since the day after I purchased my car; I always thought my mother had put it there because we joked that the car resembled a small dragon. In reality, my little dragon was a crystal black 2017 Honda Civic Si coupe, that I was immensely proud of since it was my first important purchase on my own.

The drive from campus was dull as usual. I made my way into the neighboring town of my home, down a dusty dirt road to a farm house sitting in solitude at the bottom of a hill. I kept my horse here, and retrained the other members of the barn to rehome them. It was a job that luckily went along with my studies. I hopped out of my car and strolled down the hill to the barn. The red doors creaked as I pulled them apart and entered, greeted by the welcoming whinnies of several of the stable's inhabitants. I walked up to the stall of my horse whom I had purchased during the winter; he was a retired Thoroughbred directly from the track when I first met him. My hands ran over his forehead, brushing against the familiar white star on the seal brown horse before me, his tail swishing away the aggravating flies. The leather halter that hung on his stall door read "FIRST FLIGHT" on a shiny, brass plate. The gelding was affectionately known as Pilot, however. The radio quietly buzzed in the background, news of alien robot activity across the nation, and the rest of the world. I had never come across a Transformer, only hearing stories blasted across all news channels, especially after the catastrophic events in Chicago. As long as the alien robot danger stayed clear of me, I didn't mind the existence of extraterrestrial life.

I decided to take Pilot out for a leisurely ride through the forest. Tacking him up, I placed the saddle on his back, fastened his martingale and adjusted his throat latch on his bridle. I tightened the leather girth, which held on his saddle, before I climbed aboard. Off we went, slowly taking off from our spot outside the barn doors and down a dirt trail that lead into the forest. The summertime in New England was beautiful, rays of sun that passed through the trees warmed my back as I rode along at a walk, the breeze gently sweeping through my hair and Pilot's mane. Our ride was quiet, we were only accompanied by the occasional tweeting of the birds perching in the trees above. A cracking noise, like the sound of sticks snapping, broke the tranquil silence of the afternoon. Thinking it was a deer perhaps, I turned my head to scan the forest floor, but nothing was to be found. The snapping returned, but was louder, and was rather startling. Pilot snorted, stopping in his tracks and took a few steps to the side; I could feel him begin to bunch up with anxiety. My left hand began to caress his neck, trying to coo to the horse to relax, reassuring him that nothing was there. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, but I took a deep breath, trying not to let the noises bother me. I could feel my internal turmoil bubbling inside. No one ever came in these woods. It was private property, and deer were too timid to approach a horse and rider. I urged Pilot forward, asking him to move along, but the trees behind us began to groan, and leaves began to fall from above. All of the sudden, the snapping noises came back, except much louder and closer than before; the sound of a tree splitting thundered throughout the forest. My nerves were at an all time high; I turned my head around as Pilot stirred underneath me to lock eyes with a Transformer. I shakily inhaled a nervous breath, my hands tightening around the reins in fear as I deciphered the alien symbol on the robot's arm. It was a Decepticon.

My eyes widened and Pilot took off, racing from the Decepticon which was feet from us. The trees continued to fall around us as we sprinted from the robot, a ferocious cry erupted from it. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, I could feel the sweat covered horse beneath me pick up his pace, most likely thinking this was some twisted form of a race. The Decepticon was gaining on us as the forest crashed on either side of Pilot and I, birds fleeing the scene, leaves scattered throughout the air. Thankfully, my getaway horse was an off the track Thoroughbred, and thankfully I was not caught in this danger riding our overweight Haflinger pony.

"Come here, girl!" The robot hissed venomously. I yelled to Pilot to run faster, terrified of the robot getting its sharp hands ahold of us. Why was this Decepticon after me? What did I do? How did this thing find me? How am I going to outrun this? My mind was teeming with a slew of questions as we continued our escape through the foliage, branches scraping my face as we passed through them. "Now, I've got you!" The Decepticon roared as he caught up with Pilot and I. Just as I thought we were going to be captured, to my right stormed another colossal metal figure. It barreled directly into the Decepticon chasing us, a whirl of black was all I could make out before I pummeled down onto the forest floor, whacking my head as my feet were ripped out of the stirrups of my saddle. Pilot whinnied and reared up, riderless, and I could see the reins were caught up in the brush which entangled him. I rubbed my head as I glanced behind me to see that we crashed over a tree that had fallen, and being a freshly retired racehorse, Pilot had no idea how to clear that large of a jump. I groaned as I straightened myself out, my body protesting as I snuck over behind the fallen tree to watch the fight waging before me. The new, black robot was swiping the Decepticon over the head with its fist, its knee coming up to bash the enemy in its abdomen. The two continued their brawl, the sound of clanging metal filled the summer air, the enraged roars from the Decepticon echoing throughout the forest. The black robot dove into the Decepticon right after receiving a punch in the face from the enemy. Whatever "side" that black robot was apart of, it was saving my life. I continued to watch the match before me, sweat and blood dripping down my face; I prayed that the Decepticon would lose in some twist of fate. Once more, the black Transformer dished out a tremendous punch to the Decepticon's face, which then backed away. The enemy robot screeched at the winner of the match, metal parts hanging from its body as it struggled to transform and flew away. I scrambled away from the fallen log to where Pilot was trapped in the brush. I untangled him and clutched onto his reins as the black Transformer approached us. It knelt to the ground, and fixated its blue eyes on me. As my eyes surveyed the robot, I nervously inhaled, trying to calm myself down. My eyes caught onto a familiar silver symbol on the front of the robot. It was the Honda symbol displayed upon the robot's chest. I noticed an Autobot symbol imprinted on the arm of the Transformer, and I sighed, relieved. Hopefully this one wouldn't try and kill me.

"Are you Holly Connor?" The Transformer inquired. I peered into the robot's eyes, and stepped back. "Yes," I croaked.

The Transformer stood up, what appeared to be the front of wings, was visible from where I stood. It was a colossal being, not quite the height of the surrounding trees. A jagged black tail swung from behind the robot, its pointed ears perched forward as it began to speak. "I am an autonomous robotic organism. You can call me Toothless."

 _Toothless?_ The Transformer was black, it had a visible Honda symbol on it, and the robot resembled that of a dragon. The word Night Fury popped into my head..Toothless. It was the name of the dragon from _How To Train Your Dragon_. I blinked a few times, trying to gather my thoughts, while at the same time still frightened beyond belief for my safety. "Are you my car?" I demanded, my hold on Pilot's reins tightening as I stood before him. I was met with a distinct nod from the Transformer which confirmed my hunch. My car was an alien robot.


	2. Arrival

Ch 2: Arrival

I took a deep, shaky breath and continued to stare up at the robot. "Well, thank you for saving me.." I managed to squeak out. The transformer nodded and spoke, "it is my duty to do so." I backed up a few feet, pushing Pilot back with my body. "So, what now? Are you going back to where you came? Am I being hunted now? Why am I so important?" I inquired, furrowing my brows.

"You will be put under protection until my commander releases me from my duties. As for now, I am your guardian. You were being hunted by the Decepticon Starscream, under the command of the Decepticon Megatron. My commander feared that you would be hunted due to your family's importance in our race's future, which is why I am directed to protect you. All other questions will be answered at the appropriate time."

"What is that supposed to mean? You can't just force me into some battle I didn't choose! I never wanted to be hunted! I'm a college student! I live in New Hampshire! Nothing bad ever happens here!" I wailed, my arms raising in the air as I took a few steps forward, as if I could intimidate the massive machine in front of me.

"It is out of my control, Holly Connor. I will be arriving at your residence this evening at 8."

And with that, _Toothless_ transformed and drove off through the forest. I don't think that I'll _ever_ get used to calling it by that name. I closed my eyes for a moment, inhaled deeply to calm myself down, and hopped onto Pilot. We rode back through the woods in silence, the only sound accompanying us was the cries of the distraught birds overhead.

We arrived back at the stables, and I slowly untacked Pilot. The poor horse had been through so much stress today, all of the work I had put into training had probably gone to waste. Pilot quietly sniffed around his stall, found his hay, and began to feast. I looked around at the other two horses I was supposed to work out today and shook my head. They were getting the night off.

I had to call my mom to come and pick me up, telling her that I let my sister borrow my car until later. The ride home was uneventful, other than me dodging questions about why I had scrapes and dirt smeared all over my face, "I had a bad fall," I managed to say, it was _partly_ the truth.

It was 7:30 and the clock once again ticked tortuously slow. I decided to hop into the shower to try and pass the time, finishing by 7:45. I braided my hair, twirling the tail around in my fingers as I waited for my car to arrive. I sat on the edge of my bed, lost in thought, curious as to how I financed a loan through the bank on an alien robot. Did I still have to pay my car payment? I shook my head clear of its jumbled thoughts right before I heard a distinct whistle from outside. I poked my head through the window and saw the black coupe sitting in the driveway, waiting for me to climb in.

I made my way outside, and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. The door shut before I was able to reach for it myself. I buckled myself in, hoping the car was at least a decent driver. We drove through my little town I lived in, past the farms and the open fields, past the schools and over the border into the next city. I watched the world whize by me as we drove to our unknown destination. I lifted my gaze to the rearview mirror, the little dragon air freshener swaying back and forth.

"Would you like to hear any music?" The radio buzzed.

I jumped, looked around the car to see if someone was with me, and then back to the radio.

"What?"

Silence.

The radio started to play one of my playlists from Spotify. Weird, but nifty.

We must have reached our destination because the music came to a complete stop and the passenger door swung open. I fumbled out of the car, stuffing my phone into my pocket as I backed up a few steps. Toothless transformed in front of me, swishing his ears back and forth and whipping his tail to and fro. He rolled his soldiers back and began walking towards the structure in front of us.

"Come, human."

I followed, quietly trotting behind the robot. We reached the building, which appeared to be as big and spacious as an airplane hanger. A large door groaned as it pulled itself up, similar to a giant garage door opening. As we entered the building, it seemed rather empty apart from several different cars parked in its center. As we approached, I hid behind Toothless's leg, slightly leaning to see just a glimpse of what else was ahead. He came to a stop and motioned for me to come forward with his hand. There were several vehicles in front of me: a blue and red truck, a black and orange Lamborghini, and a shiny, yellow Camaro. I lifted my head up to see Toothless, who kept his gaze on the 3 vehicles in front of us.

The truck began to transform, mechanical parts twisting and turning as it formed into a familiar face from the news:

Optimus Prime.

Just as the truck transformed, the Lamborghini began to do so as well, but faster than the previous transformer. He purred as he completed his transformation, stretched and looked down at me with crystal blue eyes. My eyes wandered up and down their bodies, amazed at the creatures that stood before me. I glanced over at the Camaro, who still stayed normal. Maybe it was just an average car, I thought.

I thought wrong.

The yellow camaro sprung to two legs that sprouted from itself, unfolded its limbs as each mechanical part meticulously filed into the correct place. Two arms grew out of its side and a metal head appeared from the top of the body of the machine. It whirred as it stared down at me, its ears swishing back and forth, and what appeared to be little wings formed at the back of the robot.

"Hello, Holly Connor. I am Optimus Prime, and these are my Autobots. I have called you here because you are the key to our race's survival on this planet and the life of Earth itself. I regret having to take you from your normal life, but time is of the essence."

I blinked, unsure of what to say and waited to see if the robot would speak again. "You are being tracked down by the Decepticons, who are after the knowledge of which you and your family know." Optimus Prime continued, looking down at me as he did so. He lifted a hand as he started up again, "You have already met your guardian, Toothless. These are the remaining Autobots I have with me at this location."

"This is Hot Rod," Optimus said as he pointed to what once was the Lamborghini, "and this is Bumblebee." The yellow transformer fixated its gaze on me, as if I was something special. I suppose to this entire alien race, I was, and I had no idea why.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," Hot Rod announced, waving a hand at me. I silently waved back, at a loss for words. Bumblebee still kept his eyes locked on me; Toothless shifted closer to my side, his tail swishing behind us.

" _Greetings...girl...you sure are in...for a long...ride!"_ The sounds from a radio crackling and spitting out the words, different bits and pieces were different voices. I lifted a brow right before Optimus spoke, "Bumblebee's vocal processors were damaged in battle, and now can only be used for extended periods of time." I nodded and croaked out a hello to both of the new transformers.

"The reason I have brought you here tonight was to introduce ourselves to you. Also, to give you this," Optimus Prime spoke and knelt down to the ground, handing me a silver necklace. I gently took the necklace from his hand and inspected it. It was like an oval with pointed ends and inside of it was a shimmering diamond-like gem. It moved whenever it felt vibrations, it seemed.

"This will protect you from being tracked down by the Decepticons, unless they were to catch sight of you on their own." Optimus announced, seeming to wait for me as I clasped the necklace around my neck. "You must have many questions, Holly Connor, but for the next day. Toothless, take the girl home." He ordered and Toothless nodded. He was right. My head was nearly exploding from the amount of questions I had that I demanded to know answers to.

"When will I see you again?" I retorted, staring up at Optimus Prime.

"Soon." Was all he said before Toothless transformed back into the familiar black coupe. I turned around to see the car drive up next to me, the passenger door opening automatically. I looked over at Hot Rod and Bumblebee; Bumblebee still continued to look at me, almost as if he refused to break his stare. I shivered and climbed into the car as we sped off out of the building and back onto city streets.

We made it back into my driveway, it was nearly 10:30 by the time we arrived. Toothless transformed quietly, much to my dismay and shock, bent down and laid his opened hand on the ground. I decided whether or not to climb aboard, but since my life was already put in jeopardy once today, who cared if I climbed on top of an alien robot who I hardly knew. I used one of his fingers to hoist myself onto his hand, which started to rise to my bedroom window on the second floor. I opened my window, fumbling inside my room and off of the robot's hand.

"Goodnight." I said, almost at a whisper to the robot.

He seemed to inspect me from afar, his black figure almost blending in with the navy blue night sky, stars gleaming from behind him.

"Goodnight, Holly Connor," Toothless responded, backing away from my window and leaving me to crawl into bed, allowing the worries of the day to slip my mind as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Hello everyone! Any type of review would be extremely helpful! I am going to try my hardest to post a new chapter weekly. If you wanted any reference for what Pilot the horse looks like, google "seal brown thoroughbred"


End file.
